


World peace.

by HangoverGhost



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, more like "i like to write pseudo-philosophical shit"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangoverGhost/pseuds/HangoverGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War for a peace is nonsense, Robin thinks, and his chest feels heavy. </p><p> </p><p>Drabble collections. More tags and ships will be added with updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moment takes place before fight in the sea, after meeting with Validar in Plegia. (i like how they meet another fucking robin and NO ONE TALKS ABOUT IT like what the fuck)

Wind bowering the air, rumbling with heavy chains, whistling with flapping sails and humming, screeching, crying. Waves are hitting both sides of the ship, ruthless and violent, reminding that everything that surrounds it is a deep unwelcoming coldness. Air is pricking, trying to tear skin off Robin’s face, but his lungs are heavy and hot. He stands near the board, looks at the horizon with tired eyes, and knows that that black mass will become someone’s bed of honor today.  
Someone’s father’s blood will color water in dirty grey-red. Someone’s daughter will be swallowed by whitish sea foam. Someone’s brother will not come back home.  
For a second, Robin wonders if he has a home to come back to.  
\- Hey, - Chrom places a hand on Robin’s shoulder carefully, waking him up from dull stupor. – Are you okay?  
Robin feels his chest tightening. He didn’t even heard prince coming. He swallows and smiles to Chrom bitterly.  
\- Yeah. I’m fine.  
Chrom is frowning, looking at him with these knowing blue eyes and waiting, like he didn’t heard the first answer.  
Robin wonders how much he actually knows. Sometimes it feels like he knows about Robin more than Robin knew about himself.  
\- I just thought about Emmeryn again. What has she done for Ylisse.  
He can feel Chrom tense, but his voice is firm.  
\- She did it not just for Ylisse’s people. But for us all, too.  
\- For you?  
It’s first time Chrom is lowering his gaze, like he’s ashamed of something.  
\- Maybe.  
They fell in comfortable silence for a minute again. Wind howls, sneaking under tactician’s cape and grabbing his hair by cold fingers. Robin can feel salty taste in his mouth.  
He’s turning back to face horizon again, resting his hands on to the board’s wood, watching ocean’s grey waves fight with each other in agony.  
\- It’s just… Feels like it was all useless. She sacrificed herself for peace. And now we’re here again. – He sighs, his voice is barely audible. – That means we are useless. Did we make her sacrifice meaningless?  
He can’t see Chrom’s face and he don’t want to, because he already knows what he’s going to say, about his importance for Ylisse’s army and for him as a tactician, as a comrade, as a friend, as a «second part of a greater whole». He smiles weakly at himself, wondering, how much Chrom actually don’t know.  
But exalted is silent. Instead, he’s suddenly leaning on Robin’s shoulder and the pressure is warm and Robin realizes that he’s holding his breath.  
\- I feel useless too. But I know that what Emmeryn has done is for me and Lissa. Regrets are only one thing that makes it meaningless. She wanted to protect her loved ones. Wouldn’t you do the same?  
Robin can suddenly feel Lucina’s Falcion’s blade close to his neck again, cold like sorrow of the past and shining like her hopes for future. He wants to say «I know» or «I understand» or just stay silent.  
\- I would do the same for you.  
It feels like he can see Chrom smiling sadly.  
\- I know. Me too.

Ocean is scarlet that day and Robin can’t say for sure if it’s a blood or a sunset. They won a battle and maybe they will win a war, but water forever will keep someone’s fathers, daughters and brothers buried in that nameless funeral.  
War for a peace is nonsense, Robin thinks, and his chest feels heavy with guilt.  
Wind bowering the air, rumbling with heavy chains, whistling with flapping sails and humming, screeching, crying. Waves are hitting both sides of the ship, ruthless and violent, reminding that everything that surrounds it is a deep unwelcoming coldness.


	2. Chapter 2

Maribelle misses Ylisse’s gardens, calm and quiet, with only birds whistling in the bushes. It always felt like there’s no war and nothing but soft silence exists actually. She misses roses, too.  
When she sees Lissa trying to hold a sword, too heavy for her thin hands, something inside her chest is aching. Everything in that scene is so, so wrong.

 

War makes hands rough and face dirty, it’s always blood and tears and sweat. Maribelle is afraid that war will make her forget that she’s a human at first place, not a soldier. She builds a wall of laces, but it’s cracking more and more everyday and scared little girl that hiding there is disappearing, leaving only dark emptiness after her.  
She sees Lissa changing, soft light of never-ending-fun in her eyes is getting replaced by silent spark of knowledge and now Maribelle is feeling like she’s a silly girl now. 

 

There are no roses in those woods, but wildflowers on the meadows are pretty too, and maybe one day Maribelle will love it as much as she loved roses. But she doesn’t want to.  
She founds Lissa weaving wreath of cornflowers with her pale hands and it’s like she’s in Ylisse’s castle again. It felt like there’s no war and nothing but soft silence exists actually.  
\- Do you know how hard to clean up the grass from dress, dear? – Maribelle sits near her and rests linked hands on her knees, elegant as always.  
Lissa sighs heavily and puts wreath down, looking at her friend with big sad eyes.  
\- You now, wash away the blood from dress is even harder.  
Maribelle winces, but only nods slowly with understanding and Lissa drops her head on friend’s shoulder, shaking and sobbing and Maribelle wants to cry too, but she’s just stroking Lissa’s hair gently and maybe a little bit shyly. Half-done wreath is lying on Lissa’s knees, small and broken. This is how flowers look when they are getting crushed under armed horse’s heavy hooves.

 

Once Maribelle fell from her horse right to the puddle, because Vaike thought that is a really good idea to scare it. She stands up and sees that dirt is everywhere, on her face and gloved hands and dress and hair and that is gross. She already raised her hand so she can reprimand that «unmannered mistake of nature» but stops when hears a laughter. Not a mean, mocking laughter, but sonant, happy one, like a bell. She turns around to face Lissa who was giggling heartily, covering her mouth with a hand. Maribelle can feel her cheeks getting hot and she wants to rebel, but when she hears Lissa’s laughter bloom like cornflowers she feels light-headed.  
\- You should have seen your face! – Lissa exclaims between giggles.  
Maribelle smiles bashfully, still embarrassed and starts to laugh too, silent but honest. 

Lissa changed for her people, so why can’t Maribelle change for Lissa. «Maybe I can love these wildflowers even more that Ylisse’s roses» - she thinks and trying to wipe off the dirt from her dress.


End file.
